jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik
Die Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik, kurz Rebellen-Allianz, war eine Vereinigung, die sich 2 VSY bildete, um gegen die Herrschaft des Galaktischen Imperiums vorzugehen und so Freiheit und Demokratie in der Galaxis wiederherzustellen. Es kam zu großen Niederlagen, wie beispielsweise der Vernichtung Alderaans, doch ebenso erlebte die Allianz siegreiche Momente, wie etwa in der Schlacht von Yavin mit der Vernichtung des Ersten Todessterns durch Luke Skywalker. Letztendlich führte Mon Mothma die Rebellen-Allianz in der Schlacht von Endor zu einem entscheidenden Sieg über das Imperium. Der Imperator wurde getötet und das Imperium zerfiel durch interne Machtkämpfe. So konnten die Rebellen im Anschluss an die vielen Schlachten ihr gemeinsames Ziel umsetzen und letzten Endes die lang ersehnte Neue Republik gründen. Geschichte Gründung miniatur|links|Die Gründung Mon Mothma sprach sich des Öfteren heftig gegen den Imperator aus und landete so auf der Liste der meistgesuchten Personen der Galaxis. Sie und Bail Organa gründeten die Rebellen-Allianz, indem sie mehrere kleine Gruppen wie die Phönix-Rebellenzelle und die Onderonianischen Rebellen zusammenführten. Dabei hatten sie Hilfe von Ahsoka Tano, alias Fulcrum, und Hera Syndulla, die sich schon vor ihrer Zeit bei den Lothal-Rebellen nach anderen Widerstandsgruppen umgesehen hatte.Eine neue Dämmerung Die onderonianischen Rebellen spalteten sich jedoch nach kurzer Zeit wieder ab, da man hier extremere Meinungen zum Vorgehen der Allianz vertrat.Rogue One (Film) Die eigentliche Gründung war ein Flottentreffen des Rebellen-Netzwerks und weiterer Rebellenzellen 2 VSY über Dantooine. Bedrohung durch den Todesstern Nachdem die Allianz vom Todesstern erfahren hatte, sandte man ein Einsatzteam, um Jyn Erso aus imperialem Gewahrsam zu befreien. Man trug ihr auf, ihren Vater, Galen Walton Erso, welcher am Bau des Superlaser des Todessterns beteiligt war, zu finden. Dabei stellte man ihr Cassian Jeron Andor, einen Geheimdienstler und weiteren Nutzer des Decknamen Flucrum, und K-2SO, einen umprogrammierten imperialen Droiden zur Seite, wobei deren tatsächlicher Auftrag die Eliminierung Galens war. Zusammen mit den Wächtern der Whills, Baze Malbus und Chirrut Îmwe, sowie dem desertierten imperialen Piloten Bodhi Rook konnten sie vor der Zerstörung Jedha-Citys den Planeten verlassen. Nachdem sie auf Eadu den Tod Galen Ersos miterlebten, gelang es ihnen in der Schlacht von Scarif, die Pläne mithilfe der Flotte der Allianz zu erbeuten und an Leia Organa zu senden, Bail Organas Adoptivtochter, die der Tantive IV, einem alderaanischen Konsularsschiff, beiwohnte. Das Imperium konnte die Nachricht mit den Plänen verfolgen und enterte das Schiff. Bevor Leia gefangen genommen wurde, vertraute sie die Pläne zusammen mit einem holographischen Hilferuf dem Droiden R2-D2 an, der im letzten Moment zusammen mit C-3PO in einer Rettungskapsel das Schiff verließ. Nach ihrer Landung auf Tatooine gelangten sie über mit Schrott handelnde Jawas in den Besitz des Feuchtfarmers Owen Lars. Sein Neffe Luke Skywalker kaufte den Jawas das Droidenduo ab. Luke reparierte die Droiden und entdeckte dabei den gespeicherten Hilferuf. Bei der Suche nach R2-D2, der die Farm heimlich verlassen hatte, traf Luke auf den Einsiedler Ben Kenobi. Dieser übergab ihm das Lichtschwert seines Vaters und beschloss, ihn nach Alderaan zu begleiten, wo der in Leias Hilferuf genannte Empfänger warten sollte, um die Pläne entgegen zu nehmen. miniatur|links|Luke, Leia und Han wehren sich gegen [[Sturmtruppen]] Der Corellianer Han Solo, den sie in Mos Eisley trafen, erklärte sich bereit, sie mit seinem Schiff, dem Millennium Falken, ans Ziel zu bringen. Leia wurde währenddessen an Bord des Todessterns damit erpresst, ihren Heimatplaneten Alderaan mitsamt seinen fast zwei Milliarden Bewohnern mit dem Superlaser der Station zu vernichten, falls sie den Imperialen nicht den Standort der Rebellenbasis verriete. Obwohl sie sich zum Schein kooperativ zeigte, gab Wilhuff Tarkin den Feuerbefehl, um den Planeten zu vernichten. Seine Überlegung war, dass die Angst vor dem Imperium und seinem neuen Machtinstrument jeden Widerstand lähmen sollte. Kurz darauf kamen Luke, Ben, Han und sein Kopilot Chewbacca dort an, wo Alderaan sich befunden hatte, und liefen in die Falle. Nachdem sie von einem Traktorstrahl an Bord der Kampfstation gezogen worden waren, versteckten sie sich und kämpften sich zum Gefängnistrakt durch, um Leia zu befreien. Ben bezahlte dabei seinen Einsatz für die Rebellion mit dem Leben, er wurde von Darth Vader im Lichtschwertduell getötet. Mit Hilfe der Pläne war es den Rebellen nun möglich, einen Angriff auf den Todesstern zu planen und ihn unschädlich zu machen. Zerstörung des Todessterns miniatur|rechts|Die Rebellen fliegen dem [[Erster Todesstern|Todesstern entgegen]] Im Jahre 0 VSY konnte die Allianz den ersten Erfolg im Kampf gegen das Imperium verzeichnen. Es war geplant, den Todesstern von einer geheimen Basis auf Yavin IV aus zu zerstören. Das Imperium hatte bereits den Standort der Rebellen-Basis im Yavin-System ausfindig gemacht und wollte nun seinerseits die Rebellion mit dem Superlaser auslöschen. Da sie schon bis zum Hauptplaneten Yavin vorgedrungen waren, hatte die Allianz nur eine Möglichkeit: Der entscheidende Treffer auf die Schwachstelle der Kampfstation, einen Reaktorlüftungsschacht, musste sitzen, bevor die Imperialen den Gasriesen umrundet hatten und feuerbereit waren. Wilhuff Tarkin machte dabei den Fehler, die kleine Rebellen-Flugstaffel, die ihnen entgegenflog, zu unterschätzen. Luke zerstörte schließlich mit der Hilfe von Han und Wedge Antilles den Todesstern. Die Rebellen siegten, wenn auch unter hohen Verlusten. Viel Zeit, sich über den Erfolg zu freuen, blieb ihnen nicht, denn ein Gegenschlag des Imperiums würde nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Auf dem Eisplaneten Hoth wurde deshalb heimlich ein neuer Stützpunkt, die Echo-Basis errichtet. Niederlage auf Hoth Auf Hoth angekommen wurde Luke Skywalker wegen seiner Leistungen während der Schlacht von Yavin zum Commander der Rebellen-Allianz ernannt, und übernahm die Aufgabe, auf dem Planeten zu patrouillieren, um die endlosen Eiswüsten zu kartographieren. Diese Ortskenntnis sollte den Rebellen bei einem möglichen Angriff einen Vorteil verschaffen. miniatur|links|Die Rebellen stehen unter schwerem Beschuss Währenddessen suchte die Imperiale Flotte die Galaxis weiterhin nach der neuen Rebellenbasis ab, wobei sie nach einigen Fehlschlägen schließlich auf die Echo-Basis stieß. Die Suchdroiden, die man ausgesetzt hatte, hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Darth Vader führte daraufhin persönlich das Kommando der imperialen Invasionstruppen in der Schlacht von Hoth. Die Rebellen waren trotz ihres Heimvorteils hoffnungslos unterlegen, weder Sperrfeuer der Kanonentürme noch Luftunterstützung durch die Schneegleiter konnten daran etwas ändern. Der Schildgenerator der Basis war das einzige, was sie noch vor einem vernichtenden Bombardement schützte. Fieberhaft wurde versucht, eine Evakuierung durchzuführen und vor der Imperialen Flotte zu fliehen, solange es noch möglich war. Die AT-AT-Kampfläufer der Imperialen rückten immer näher an den Generator heran, bis sie ihn schließlich zerstören konnten. In aller Eile mussten jetzt die letzten Rebellen, darunter auch die Verletzten, in Sicherheit gebracht werden. Nachdem alle anderen Rebellentransporter den Planeten schon verlassen hatten, startete nun auch der letzte, die Bright Hope, in Richtung Orbit. Auch Leia, die im letzten Teil der Schlacht, besser: des Rückzuges, das Kommando übernommen hatte, ergriff zusammen mit Han und Chewbacca die Flucht mit dem Millennium Falken. Luke Skywalker verließ Hoth in seinem X-Flügler mit einem anderen Kurs. Er flog mit R2-D2 nach Dagobah, um Meister Yoda aufzusuchen. Schlacht von Endor miniatur|rechts|Die Raumschlacht über [[Endor]] Das Imperium hatte beschlossen, einen zweiten Todesstern zu bauen, als Ort dafür wurde der Orbit des Mondes Endor ausgewählt. Während der Dauer der Bauarbeiten sollte ihn ein externer Schildgenerator schützen, da der stationseigene noch nicht in Betrieb und auch der Superlaser noch nicht einsatzbereit war. Als die bothanischen Spione diese Informationen dem Führungsstab der Allianz mitteilten, wurde umgehend ein Angriffsplan geschmiedet. Ein kleiner Stoßtrupp sollte mit Sprengsätzen den Generator auf Endor ausschalten, damit die Flotte den Todesstern mit einem Großangriff vernichten könne. Der Plan war durchdacht, doch in Wahrheit wartete die Imperiale Flotte nur darauf, die Rebellen einzukesseln, damit der Superlaser, der tadellos funktionierte, sie vernichten konnte. Nichtsahnend begab sich Luke Skywalker, der inzwischen von Dagobah zurückgekehrt war, zusammen mit Leia, Han, Chewbacca und den Droiden C-3PO und R2-D2 mit einer gestohlenen Raumfähre der ''Lambda''-Klasse nach Endor. Dort wurden sie zunächst von den misstrauischen Ewoks gefangen genommen, kamen jedoch mithilfe von C-3PO frei, den diese für eine Gottheit hielten. miniatur|links|Die [[Ewoks starten einen Überraschungsangriff]] Luke stellte sich seinem Vater, Darth Vader, um die Mission des Stoßtrupps nicht zu gefährden. Er wurde daraufhin an Bord des Todessterns gebracht, und sollte durch die Niederlage der Rebellen zur Dunklen Seite bekehrt werden. Es kam dabei zum Kampf zwischen Vater und Sohn. Die Ewoks erwiesen sich derweil als mutig und äußerst einfallsreich. Sie machten es dem kleinen Stoßtrupp möglich, trotz starker Gegenwehr den Schutzschild zu deaktivieren, die eingekreiste Rebellenflotte konnte dadurch in den Angriff übergehen. Da Luke sich nach dem gewonnenen Kampf gegen Vader weigerte, sich dem Imperator zu unterwerfen, entschied dieser sich, ihn zu töten. Sein Vater, der seinen Sohn nicht sterben lassen wollte, rettete ihn im letzten Moment und tötete dabei den Imperator, wurde jedoch selbst tödlich verletzt. Lando Calrissian und Wedge Antilles drangen in der Zwischenzeit in den Reaktorraum der Station ein, und schafften es, eine vernichtende Explosion auszulösen. Luke konnte glücklicherweise kurz davor fliehen. Der entscheidende Sieg der Allianz war perfekt, Vader und der Imperator waren tot, und auch ihr Werkzeug, der Todesstern nun endgültig Geschichte. Quellen * * * *''Rogue One'' * * *''Eine neue Dämmerung'' *''Verlorene Welten'' *''Rogue One – Die Illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' * * * Einzelnachweise bg:Съюз за възстановяване на Републиката cs:Aliance pro Obnovu Republiky el:Συμμαχία για την Επαναφορά της Δημοκρατίας en:Alliance to Restore the Republic es:Alianza para Restaurar la República fi:Kapinaliitto fr:Alliance Rebelle hu:Lázadók Szövetsége it:Alleanza per la Restaurazione della Repubblica ko:반란군 연합 ja:共和国再建のための同盟 nl:Alliance to Restore the Republic no:Opprørsalliansen pl:Sojusz Rebeliantów pt:Cânon:Aliança pela Restauração da República ru:Альянс за восстановление Республики/Канон sv:Alliansen för Återställande av Republiken uk:Альянс за відновлення Республіки Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Reiche Kategorie:Widerstandsbewegungen Kategorie:Kanon